Celoso
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: Por que cuando su novio esta celoso es siempre una agradable escena que ver. Ambos pelean, pero ella sabe como bajar el enojo. Y hablando de cosas que no me nos gustan - Continuo pasando los dedos por el cuello de la camisa que ella tenía puesta - Odio que uses ropa corta -


Celoso.

Porque desde que empezaron su relación ella supo que tenía un novio celoso. Al principio le pareció tierno, bueno seamos realistas a un después de 2 años de casados le seguía pareciendo adorable.

Su marido nunca la dejaba usar nada demasiado escotado en público, pues alegaba que solo él tenía derecho a ver lo que le pertenecía.

Sakura disfrutaba hacerlo rabiar de esa forma, era su forma favorita de molestarlo o de reconciliarse dado el caso.

Hubo una vez en la que ellos aun siendo novios habían discutido una diferencia entre ambos.

La discusión había sido una de las peor, hasta llegar al punto en el que parecía que solo la iba a recoger del trabajo por compromiso.

La idea apareció fugazmente por su mente, pero supo que de esa forma se reconciliarían. Ese día al ir al trabajo tomo traje de Sasuke que él había dejado la semana pasada en su casa, se vistió con él, y fue al trabajo, el día transcurrió normal con unas miradas poco discretas, pero ella se dijo que todo era por reconciliarse con él. Cuando el trabajo termino ella espero unos minutos para armarse de valor, cuando lo logro salió sabiendo que el ya estaba fuera del hospital esperándola, nadie más que Sakura noto el asombro que Sasuke experimento al verla salir, gentilmente se acerco a él y beso su mejilla murmurando un bello.

- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun - Comenzando a caminar, Sasuke después de su breve Shock la siguió situándose junto a ella.

- Hpm - Vocalizo él, en un claro intento de expresar fastidió.

Sakura 1 - Sasuke 0

Continuo su camino, observando cómo los hombres que habían por la calle lanzaban miradas "discretas" al cuerpo de SU mujer, en un gesto poco propio de él, tomo la mano de la chica para demostrar que no venia sola.

Sakura sonrió el marcador iba.

Sakura 2 - Sasuke 0

Su plan estaba funcionando tal cual lo había planeado, nada mejor que ver celoso a Sasuke, para aumentar la tensión Sakura saludaba a cada chico con el que se cruzaban y por al menos 3 minutos se quedaba hablando con algunos, Uchiha estaba más que molesto por la atención que SU novia les daba a todos.

- Molesta, podrías apurarte - Dijo claro y con voz baja para que solo ella escuchara, Sakura tomo otro punto a su favor, oh si Uchiha sufriría de la indiferencia con la que la había tratado.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y murmuro un leve, Si Sasuke-kun.

- Hasta luego Akiva-kun - Dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a él chico con el que hablaba. Sasuke hervía de coraje.

- Vayámonos - Dijo jalándola hacia él, cerrando el cierre del escote de la blusa y caminando aun más rápido, Sakura solo seguía su paso. Este combate ya lo había ganado ella, pero aun quería disfrutar más.

- Sasuke-kun - Le llamo, notando como la ignoraba. - Sasuke - Siguió - Uchiha me lastimas el brazo - Grito empujándolo levemente.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, solo regreso a su lado y camino en silencio.

Para quienes lo conocían íntimamente (Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura) no era difícil notar que estaba arrepentido. Sakura sonrió su pequeño niño era adorable, esta vez ella tomo la mano de él y le sonrió.

- Pasa - Dijo ella al llegar a su departamento.

Sasuke entro y lo primero que ella hizo fue abrazarlo.

- No me gusta discutir - Ella planto un beso en el cuello masculino.

Sasuke lentamente correspondió el abrazo.

- A mi tampoco - Se acerco al sofá sentándose con ella a horcadas - Y hablando de cosas que no me nos gustan - Continuo pasando los dedos por el cuello de la camisa que ella tenía puesta - Odio que uses ropa corta -

- ¿Por qué? - Cuestiono ella, aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta.

- Odio que puedan ver lo que es mío -

- ¿Tuyo? - Sakura amaba hacerlo hablar. - No sabía que era tuya -

- ¿Oh no? - Sasuke la acomodo mejor en su regazo - Te lo demostrare - y con esas palabras empezó a un beso que pronto los dejo si respiración Sasuke odiaba las peleas, pero amaba las reconciliaciones, amaba tener a su novia entre sus brazos, disfrutando de ese gran placer que ambos amaban, con sumo cuidado la recostó en el sillón mientras bajaba sus labios hacia su cuello.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar el plano vientre de Sakura, mientras ella entretenía sus manos en el suave cabello de él.

Todo era besos, caricias y gemidos. Sasuke empezó a deshacerse de la ropa de ella, teniendo que admitir que se le veía tan bien, que hacia resaltar su figura, primero se deshizo de haori, con sus manos tibias acariciaba toda la piel que quedaba al alcance, Sakura siguió sus movimientos deshaciéndose del haori de él.

Tocando su hermoso pecho, ese pecho producto del arduo trabajo, fue consciente de cómo Sasuke eliminaba el sostén que empezaba a ser realmente molesto para ambos, la boca y las manos de él se dirigieron a esa sensible parte de la anatomía femenina, concentrando toda su atención en ella.

Sakura continuo desvistiendo a su novio, con facilidad se deshizo del pantalón y el bóxer que él portaba, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que ella estaba igualmente desnuda.

Busco sus labios con desesperación, no hacían falta las palabras en este momento en el que ambos con acciones se demostraban todo el amor y la necesidad hacia el otro.

Sasuke masajeo con suavidad la entrada vaginal de ella, de una forma que resulto ser tan placentera, movió sus dedos gentilmente preparándola para el torrente de emociones que le haría sentir.

Los gemidos de Sakura aumentaban por momentos, disfrutaba todo lo que su amado novio sabía hacer, gimió más alto y entre sollozos le pidió lo que mas ansiaba. Sin necesidad de más Sasuke se enterró en ella, disfrutando de todo el placer que venía, disfrutando de su novia, disfrutando de la reconciliación.

-o-o-o-

- Sakura – La voz de su marido la saco de su recuerdo - ¿En qué piensas? –

- Solo en… en – se sonrojo – Cuanto me gusta ocupar tu ropa –

Mi primer ¿lemon?

Wuau espero sus comentarios…


End file.
